Friendship set on fire
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNDEAD LOVE! This is the story of Bella and Edwards' new life. Aaron's out of the picture along with Mariah, or are they? With the wedding approaching fast there are loose ends that need to be cut. Bella's last days of life. Possible Lemons late
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. Okay well here's the sequel. Wow, I was reading "Undead Love." and I realized it sucked! Hopefully this is better. This chapter is kinda just fluffyness. Also, I'm not used to writing "fluff" so this will probably suck, sorry.**

Me and Edward were sitting on his bed listening to music. I looked down at me engagement ring and smiled. He saw me looking at it and lifted my hand to kiss it lightly.

"I love you." I said, looking into his topaz eyes.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen." he said, laughing.

"Not yet." I sighed, remembering the night Edward proposed.

_We were walking hand and hand to our meadow after dinner. The shadows seemed to stretch and grow as I looked at them. I squeezed Edward's cold hand tighter. Somehow he felt it and smiled down at me._

_We walked into our meadow and I marveled at it's beauty. Just like Edward, I never got over it's perfection. _

"_This is my favorite place in the world. Besides your arms." I added as an afterthought. He laughed, and it completed the moment. Like bells ringing._

_We walked farther in then laid down. Edward took my hand and I turned to him, tracing his jaw lightly with my finger. He closed his eyes and I heard his steady. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was sleeping._

_He suddenly stood up, bringing me with him. I stared at him in confusion. He seemed nervous about something and kept playing with something in his pocket. Finally he took a deep breath and bent down on one knee. I gasped as the meaning sunk it._

"_Bella Marie Swan. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" he asked, scrutinizing my face for a reaction._

_I grinned broadly._

"_Of Course!"_

_He slipped the ring on my finger then stood up and kissed me passionately._

"_I've been waiting to hear that since the day I was born." he whispered._

"_What do you mean? You were born about a hundred and something years ago and I wasn't born. If you were to...bite me though..." I trailed off hopefully._

_He was too happy to be annoyed by my insistent wanting of vampireness. (is that a word?) _

" _Maybe not since I was born but when I was old enough to want marriage. I didn't know it was you, but I always wanted someone to say "yes" or something along those lines." he said._

_I hugged him._

"_I could never resist." I whispered, laughing softly._

I was snapped back to the future by the rather abrupt ending of the song. I looked over to see Edward frowning slightly.

"Whats wrong, Edward?" I asked.

He looked back to me, his expression immediately relaxing slightly.

If you had told me a year ago that I would be marrying Edward Cullen I would have thought you had gone insane and blushed some shade of scarlet. Now if you told me I wasn't I would have done the same thing. (except the blushing. Unless I was crying or screaming at them.)

"Alice just had a vision. We're getting a visitor.' he said.

From his tone of voice he did not want this visitor. From my experience I did not like his visitors much. Especially when they were trying to kill me or demand my immediate death.

"Who?" I asked.

Instead of answer he kissed me again. When he pulled back I was-no surprises-dizzy and had totally lost my train of thought. Through my haze I recalled the recent events. I cringed slightly at the memories.

_Aaron had obviously been heartbroken and I felt horrible but I knew I couldn't live without Edward and he knew it too._

_He had been perfectly calm about it though. He had given me one last kiss then disappeared entirely. Charlie had been furious at first, but he got used to it and was almost-dare I saw it-**nice**__to Edward. He was thrilled to have Alice back and Carsile in the hospital again, convinced I was going to end up there before the wedding. We all were._

_Jake was..pissed. Really pissed. He wouldn't talk to me or anything. Personally, I thought he was acting like a baby. **I know, OOC but I'm sick of Bella and Jake's "relationship")**_

"I'll be right back, love." said Edward, standing up.

"Okay." I said, worried now.

"It's fine. Don't worry." said Edward as if somehow he absorbed his brothers power.

"I'm not." I lied.

"Bella, we wouldn't need a lie detector for you. Your face says it all." he said, laughing and leaving the room at an unnerving human pace.

I grumbled under my breath and I swear I heard a soft chuckle again.

I was reading _Wuthering Heights_ again when I heard the front door open and close.

"I'm here!" someone called.

It was silky and seductive. It was the kind of voice that made men's knees go weak. It was in-human. It was **not** a Cullen.

"Hello, Mariah."

**So there is chapter one and the visit of the dreaded Mariah. Hope the story is better than it's mommy. (yes, it's mommy. The one it was born from. Actually that would be Twilight...so this is the grandchild I guess...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
